1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the exemplary embodiments relate to a video display apparatus, and more particularly, to a video display apparatus which displays obtained video signals on a display in order for a user to see them.
2. Description of the Related Art
If color processing is performed on a video signal, the number of bits of the video signal increases. Accordingly, if the number of bits of the video signal exceeds the number of bits that can be processed on the display, the number of bits is required to be reduced.
Dithering is a representative signal processing method to reduce the number of bits of a video signal. That is, dithering is a signal processing method to reduce the number of bits of a video signal as much as required.
However, dithering inevitably results in loss of data of the video signal, thus causing poor gradation. Therefore, there is a demand for a dithering method that prevents poor gradation.